


why math homework when you can make cupcakers with your bff?

by twitchwarning



Category: Green Day, The Network (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchwarning/pseuds/twitchwarning
Summary: online classes suck, get fink out. cupcakes with van are a lot more fun instead.
Kudos: 2





	why math homework when you can make cupcakers with your bff?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I didn't feel like writing something too plot heavy so I just wrote this quick drabble about fink and van during COVID. hope you guys enjoy! comments are appreciated :)

Fink sat in front of their computer, staring at the screen numbly.

It was about 12:30 pm, it was a beautiful day outside. Most people would be enjoying it, right? Well, not them.

The sun streamed through the windows in their room and blinded them as their teacher talked on and on about some subject. It was Math, wasn’t it? They weren't sure.

Well, at this point they hardly had a sense of time, let alone what classes they were in.

You see, since COVID had forced everyone into quarantine, they had to take online classes all semester. It was even longer here though, because some other countries could at least go back to in person. Fink’s city on the other hand had handled COVID pretty poorly, and therefore they were stuck inside their house and hadn’t been able to properly leave for months.

Can you even imagine- just being trapped inside, doing work that you don’t even care about…. it was such a drag. They weren’t even planning on going to college.

They literally only went to school for their friends and for band practices, but now they couldn’t do even that because of this damn virus that people couldn’t control because they were too selfish or so deluded that they didn’t think it existed.

“Fink? Fink!” someone yelled, snapping Fink out of their thoughts. They glanced down at the math homework that was chilling on their desk. Well, it was obviously not going to be finished, especially not now.

“What?” they snapped, closing their blinds a little and shielding their eyes from the sun so they could actually see who was coming in.

Someone opened the door and popped their head in. "Hey best friend."

That hat, the dark jacket, the bandages to keep his delicate skin safe from the harsh sun, the glasses...it was Van again, grinning and holding something behind his back.

Fink rolled their eyes in his direction but grinned. “Can’t believe this bitch is back again. Didn't I kick you out last time?”

“Nice to see you too, fucker.” Van said with a smirk. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

Van had been Fink’s best friend since they were five years old, although it honestly felt like it had been since birth. He had always been there for them, even after they came out as nonbinary and most of their “friends” had left them because of it.

Van was annoying, sure, he had stupid ideas and often got himself and Fink into the weirdest situations, but he was still the best friend anyone could ask for.

“Van, what do you want? Also wash your hands, you bitch.” Fink said lightheartedly, pointing to the hand sanitizer that now occupied the stool near their door.

“I already did, asshat. Plus, the only person I’ve seen in person this whole quarantine besides my family is you.” Van teased back.

“And?” Fink sassed him. “I still don’t trust you. Better sanitize them hands where I can see.”

Van shook his head at them, placing the thing behind the table so that Fink couldn’t see it, and going over to the hand sanitizer and squirting some into his palm. “Picky picky.” he said as he rubbed the hand sanitizer over his hands.

Fink smiled as Van picked up whatever he put down and put it behind his back again. “Anyways, you didn’t answer my question! I asked what you want, since y’know, I’m in the middle of class?”

Van snorted. “Like you were paying attention, Fink. I saw you on Twitter.”

Fink waved their hand dismissively. “Pish posh. Anyways, what do you want?”

Van's face fell a little. “Well um...my parents are still fighting… they shooed me away, said to go play with someone or something- so I came here.”

"Jesus Christ." Fink said, shaking their head in disappointment. “Don’t those two know that we’re in a fucking pandemic? You can't really just 'go play with someone' when it could be deadly.”

“They were kinda too busy screaming at each other to remember.” Van said sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "I considered telling them that, but I don't fancy getting a chair thrown at me by my father, you know?"

Fink sighed. They knew that Van’s parents didn’t get along with each other well at all, but COVID had put a MASSIVE strain on what used to be a slightly rocky but manageable relationship. Fink hated to say it, but they were pretty sure that Van’s parents would split up as soon as they could do it safely.

But they couldn’t remind Van of that, so now they had to distract Van from his tumultuous family life with something.

Van shook his head roughly, as if trying to shake the memory out of his head. Fink had seen him do that before, so they knew that this must have affected him especially hard this time.

“Van, honey, stop shaking your head so hard.” Fink said. “You’ll dislodge your neck.”

Van then stopped shaking his head and looked at Fink, before perking up a little. “Anyways, look at what I brought for us to use!”

He brought out the package from behind his back…. a bag of cupcake mix.

“Cupcake mix?” Fink said, cocking their head to the side in confusion.

“Yes, cupcake mix!” Van said excitedly.

“Van…. love, what are we going to do with cupcake mix?” Fink said with a laugh. “If you want to eat cupcakes you have to buy the whole thing, not just the mix.”

Van rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Wilhelm Fink, I have had it up to here with your bullshit, you know that?"

"Oi shut up. You know you love me." Fink said cockily.

Van sighed. "Sadly you're right. But we're not just eating the mix, that would be disgusting."

"Then what are we fucking doing?" Fink asked.

"We’re gonna make them!” Van said excitedly, bouncing up and down a little.

Fink froze. “What do ya mean, ‘make them’?”

“Well, we love eating pastries.” Van said sheepishly.

“Yeah dude, we love eating pastries, not making them.” Fink said with a giggle.

“Who cares?” Van said happily. “It’ll be fun, and either way we get cupcakes!”

“I don’t know Van…” Fink said a little worriedly. “You remember what happened last time we baked?”

“Yeah, but we won’t do that again!” Van said. “Plus, you have a functioning oven.”

“But Van... I have math homework…” Fink whined.

Van scoffed. “Like you were going to do it, dumbass. When was the last time you did ANY homework, let alone math?”

Fink sighed. "Touché."

"C'mon Fink! Please?" Van begged.

Fink hummed for a second, then looked at Van. "Oh, fine."

Van shrieked. "Yay!"

Fink held their ears in mock pain. "Jesus, Van, scream a little louder would ya? I don't think they heard you in Australia."

"Shut up." Van said, flicking Fink in the skull. "You know you love me."

Fink rolled their eyes at Van's mockery of their past words. "Yes, sadly."

Fink gathered all the stuff off of their table and shoved it into a drawer. “You better not burn the house down, understood?”

Van hugged them tightly. “Oh, thank you so much! I won’t, I swear.”

He stood up and pulled Fink to their feet, then out the door. “Let’s go!”


End file.
